Trogs
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Thrown in dumpsters and trashcans. Shoved in lockers and forced face first into toilets. Sam and the rest of the Trogs have been targeted by any and every Jock in McKinley. almost every single day fearing what was coming next. What happens when they decide enough is enough? What will happen when the Trogs rise up and decide to put it to an end, their own way?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea and the characters I made up with it. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Sam took one final drag of his cigarette before he dropped it down onto the asphalt of William McKinley High School, grinding it out with the heel of his combat boot. His suspension from school was finally over and he was allowed to walk through the dreaded doors of that school again. The blonde pushed himself off of the side of a rusted pick up truck, joining Sean as he walked towards the front doors of the school. "How was suspension?", asked the brown haired teen as he walked beside his best friend, tossing him the black beanie that he always wore. "A trip through hell, as always. I take shit here and take it at home, too, nothing new.", explained Sam as he placed the beanie over his hair and clipped the small spiked necklace around his neck. "Puckerman and Hudson get back today, too. They're more than likely waiting at the entrance like always, or by the dumpsters.", explained Sean as he put the same small spiked necklace around his own neck. "So we'll go in the back entrance, cut across the football field or something.", replied the blonde as he directed the other teen towards the back of the school.

"Don't they usually practice in the mornings?", asked Sean as they reached the gate of the football field. "I sure as hell hope not.", replied Sam as he tossed his backpack over the fence and jumped over, soon being joined by Sean, who was handed his backpack as soon as his feet hit the ground. "Well. Look who we've got here.", hissed out a low voice as a hand came down on each of their shoulders. The blonde turned around and drew his fist back, preparing to deck the owner of that hand, only lowering his arm when he saw the grinning black haired teen. "Dammit, Jay. You almost lost your front teeth, and you gave Sean a heart attack.", hissed Sam as he narrowed his eyes at the older teen. "Here, take one. It'll calm your nerves.", explained Jay as he tossed Sean a pack of smokes, Sam tossing him a lighter. "My nerves won't calm until we get across this damn field and inside unharmed.", replied Sean as he tapped the pack against his hand before opening it, pulling one out between his lips, lighting it just as fast, before tossing both back to their respectful owners.

"Let's just get this over with already. No point in waiting for them to come to us.", ordered Jay as he started the walk across the field, loyally being flanked by Sam and Sean. When the trio reached the true beginning of the field, the blonde reached into his back pocket and slid out a switch blade, his thumb hovering over the clip and button that would flip the blade out. "You. You don't plan on using that do you?", asked Sean nervously as they walked on the empty football field. "Not if I don't have to. It's called a bluff.", explained Sam as they continued across the field, grateful that they didn't run into either Puck or Finn on their way across the field and into the school. "Pocket that thing, man.", whispered Jay into the blonde's ear as they reached the back doors of the school. Sam slid the knife back into his pocket as they all walked through the doors and through the hallway. "We'll meet up again after third period. Just try not to become a target this time, don't provoke them with anything.", ordered Jay as they split up to go to their own lockers in different halls. _How the hell do we provoke them? By being ourselves? _

Sam reached his locker and spun the combination, just as Blaine and Kurt walked up to him. "Hey, man. Glad to finally have you back.", said Blaine as he clapped the taller teen on the back. "We fought your case, but it didn't seem to stick. Jocks get the most around here, they even got a shorter suspension than you.", added in Kurt as he shifted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, a newly bought bag from Mark Jacobs spring collection. "It doesn't matter, Kurt. I didn't stand a chance. I'd rather be home than face those two meat heats again.", replied Sam as he gave a brief smile to both of the boys at his side. "Wouldn't we all.", said Blaine as he leaned against the lockers just as Mr. Shuester walked down the hall towards them. "It's good to see you back in school again, Sam. I hope you can manage to catch up on your assignments. I'll talk to your teachers and try to get you an extension if you need it.", explained the Teacher as he passed them in the hall. "Thank you.", replied Sam as he grabbed his books for his first few classes and shut his locker. "Oh great.", muttered Kurt as he watched both Finn and Puck approaching them, wearing their signature football jackets.

"Go on to class, I'll meet you there.", ordered Sam as he felt Blaine take his books from his arms. "Sam-.", started Kurt but he was soon silenced by the look the taller teen gave him. Blaine grabbed the brunette's arm and all but hauled him to class, holding Sam's books in the other arm. "Hey, Trashcan.", said Finn as he stood on one side of the blonde. "Blow up any trucks lately?", asked Puck as he stood on the other side of the teen. "Yours is next. Piece of crap can't go too far anymore can it?", asked Sam as he stood up to his full height and looked the teen in the eye. With a nod from the mowhawk headed teen, Sam was lifted up and slammed into the lockers, two seconds before he was placed head first in the nearest trashcan, landing on his back when it overturned. "You deserved that one, Trashcan.", taunted Finn as he and Puck walked away, their laughter joining in with the remainder of the people in the halls. "Fuck you, Hudson!", screamed out Sam as he got up off the floor, brushing himself off as he headed for the bathroom to clean up. _I'll pay for that one later. _


End file.
